Horror within the Mansion
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: To go into the abandon mansion. There will be a good scare, but that scare can make them close. Another KaixMisaki Fanfic.


**Since Halloween is coming up, I thought a pretty horrific story for the couples~ So enjoy and if your weak with Horror, Then don't read it. But then again, this fiction isn't that scary. XD**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Horror within the Mansion_**

Kai, Misaki, Kenji and Yuri were standing right in front of a large, abandon mansion. Misaki gone pale by the sight of the horror house as Kai looked at it with his indifference look on his face. "Why do we need to go in?" Kai asked Kenji, who looks very calm.

"Celino said that Celina went missing in this mansion. We have to meet up with one of the people who works for the Goldenhearts" Kenji smiled as Yuri trembled. Misaki sighed in relief that she isn't the only one who's scared. "Hnnn... Celino told me that the guy we have to meet up is a ghost of a Mafia leader... He said he's kinda leads 50,000 Mafia families... Do you think it's true...?" Kai turned to Kenji as the girls twitched.

"Sweet~! I wanna met him right now~! Come on, Yuri~!" Kenji held Yuri's hand and dragged her into the mansion as Yuri was panicking. Kai started walking towards the mansion, but he suddenly felt someone tugging his jacket. He turned and saw Misaki holding onto his jacket. "... I always wonder... Why are you coming...?" Kai asked as Misaki looked down.

"I-I'm worried about her..." Misaki said as Kai stared at her. "There's nothing for you to be scared about... Just stay with me... Okay?" Kai said as Misaki looked up to him, she smiled as she blushed slightly. "Thanks..." She said as both of them entered the dark mansion.

Inside was very dark and old. Kai lost sight of Kenji and Yuri. "Misaki, We lost Kenji and Yuri..." Kai said calmly as Misaki hold his jacket tight. "W-W-Wha, U-Umm... We should g-go look for them..." Misaki tries to say it calmly as Kai chuckled a bit.

"Alright..." Kai started walking as Misaki twitched and follows him. He opened the door on the left bottom of the stairs and revealed a long corridor. Misaki went pale on how dark it is at the end of the corridor. Kai found a candle holder with lit candles, he grabbed it and started walking down the corridor as Misaki still clenching onto Kai's jacket. Then they heard a chuckle, a very deep chuckle. They heard footsteps getting closer towards them, so Kai held out his arm in front Misaki as Misaki went closer to Kai.

Headless Crown revealed itself from the shadows, it's neck was still bleeding from the clean cut. It was juggling his head and four different creepy, broken doll heads. The clown head just laughed evil as it's approaching Kai and Misaki.

_"Heads... heads... heads... I wonder if I need... __**More Heads...!**__" _The clown roared with laughter as Misaki was freaking out. Kai was shocked by the clown, but immediately in his fighting position. He attacked the clown and punched it on the stomach, but it have no effect with the punch. The clown started laughing mad as Kai jumped back, dropped the candle holder and carried Misaki out of the corridor and went back to where they left off. Misaki was too scared to have any reason for him carrying her like a princess. Kai quickly ran to a room upstairs and he immediately close the door, then he look around the room. He took Misaki into a bedroom, he place Misaki on the bed and look out the window.

"That's unexpected... That clown felt too real to be a ghost..." Kai said as he's trying to catch his breath from the run. Misaki ties to calm down. "T-Then... I-It's a living dead...?" Misaki said stuttering as Kai looked at her, he sat beside her and pulled her close to his chest. Misaki is surprised by Kai's sudden action and looked up at him, he was still looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from all those living deads... So stay with me..." Kai said as he rest his chin on her head, Misaki slowly wrapped her arms around Kai's chest. "I trust you, Kai" Misaki smiled as she whispered.

Then, They heard a crash behind the wall, Kai protectively held Misaki tight as he looks around for a weapon. He spotted a pistol with a pack of bullets beside the pistol on the drawers. He quickly grabbed it and check if there's bullets in the pistol. "Kai...?" Misaki said as she looks at him, Kai then took the pack of bullets and put it in his pocket and put the gun in his inside-jacket pocket.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here. Let's go." Kai said as he gently held Misaki's hand, she looked at him and smiled. "Alright..." Misaki said softly as she stand up, Kai peeked out of the room and looks around. He then walked out and walked to the left side of the corridor.

"We can't go downstair since we'll meet up with that clown again..." Kai said as Misaki nodded. They been walking down the corridor till they found a door, different from the others. This door looks more new then the others and the color is crimson red. Kai had a bad feeling with that door, so he turned back. Misaki looked at him confused, but she didn't say anything and turned around.

A white pale girl with long white hair and wore a torn white blood stained dress was holding a bloody knife. She was standing there at the middle of the corridor with her back facing towards us. "S-She wasn't there before..." Misaki said as she holding onto Kai's arm this time. Kai glared and about to take out the pistol, but waited.

The girl slowly turned to them and revealed her face, she got no eyes and her eye sockets looks like it was drilled, her mouth was cut wider to make a huge bloody smile. She was walking up to them._ "Let's see you smile... Smile for me..." _She whispered darkly as she slowly bite the handle of the knife and fall down to the ground, she then started crawling up to them in the most abnormal way. "**AHHHH!** Stay Away! Stay Away!" Misaki screamed as she hold onto Kai, tight. As the girl about to reach Misaki, Kai immediately stepped on the girl's head hard to the ground. He glared at the girl as he's stomping the girl's head, she cried in pain. "Ahhh!"

**"Touch her and I'll give you a better death than this." **Kai said as he give her one last stomp and the floor beneath the girl breaks, Kai quickly hold Misaki by the waist and jumped on the other side of the girl again as the hole gets bigger. The girl fell into the deep abyss. Kai signed in relief. "Are you okay...?" Kai questioned as she nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you, Kai." Misaki smiled as Kai turned away and blushed a bit. Misaki noticed she was hugging his arm the whole time, then she immediately let go. "S-Sorry!" Misaki said as she blushed.

"It's alright... But are you sure you should let go?" Kai said as Misaki blushed more. Misaki was about to say something, but something drops behind Misaki. She jumped and grabbed his arm again, then she glanced at the object that dropped behind her and it was the ceiling fan. Misaki sweatdropped and slowly turned to Kai, who's smirking down at her.

"Don't say a word!" Misaki said as she turned away, embarrassed from what happened. "Don't have to." Kai said as he continued walking back to the frost door of the bedroom they used to hide. He looked at the main door to the way out, it seems that someone blocked the main door by leaving a lot of furniture by the door. He sighed.

"It seems we can't get out by the front door. We have to find another way." Kai said as he looks around and saw a door slowly opened to other end of the hall. Misaki looked at it, scared. "Do we have to go there...?" Misaki questioned as her hands were trembling while hugging his arm, Kai slowly place his free hand to place it onto hers.

"Don't worry. I said that I'll protect you and I'd intend to keep that promise." Kai smiled at Misaki as she looked up to him and blushed. "I-I'm counting on you..." Misaki whispered as Kai started walking towards the opened door. As they went into the room.

A man with blood stained suit was sitting there on a throne, it seems like his arms was torn off his body. Misaki was freaked out on the amount of blood on that man as Kai looked at the man. The man smiled wide as his head turned up to the ceiling. As they both looked up and found his bloody arms nailed on the ceiling. His fingers was sewed with strings, a lot of long strings were down. Misaki's eyes slowly followed the strings down and found a doll corpse right in front of her. "**KYAAAAAHHH!**" Misaki immediately hugs around Kai's chest, she buried her face on his chest as Kai took out the pistol and pointed at the corpse doll's head. Kai's other hand just rested on Misaki's head, so she don't turned around. "Biggest mistake..." Kai glared at it and pulled the trigger. Kai noticed that the man was surrounded with corpse doll, all connected with the strings that attracted to the nailed arm's fingers. Kai didn't made a move until they attack him.

Misaki was crying, she was beyond scared. She was terrified. She was glad that Kai didn't abandon her after seeing her like this. Now she thought about it, Kai never left her side. No sounds had been made, Misaki slowly looked up at Kai, his eyes looks around the room and then his eyes focus on another door. His head slowly leans down towards Misaki. She blushed.

"Looks like a way out... I don't think these dolls can attack anytime soon..." Kai whispered onto her ear as Misaki blushed pure red. Kai gave her the pistol and quickly carried her into his arms, he dashed to the door as the corpse dolls were after him.

"K-Kai!" Misaki blushed but looked at him, worried. "I know what I'm doing.." Kai kicked the door opened and dashes inside, The corpse dolls stop following him when he entered the room.

They were falling down to the darkness, Kai immediately pulled Misaki back and hug her, going to used his body to protect her if they hit the ground. The fall was endless, but Misaki enjoy the warmth of Kai's embraced.

"Kai...I'm really grateful for you protecting me from all that..." Misaki smiled as Kai smiled at her. "It's a man's job to protect his love ones.." Kai said as Misaki blushed and then she laughed nervously. "Hahaa... Yah, I'm like your sister after all." Misaki said as she regrets what she said, Kai looked at her with his sharp eyes. He looks serious to what he said.

"Alright, I'll show you how serious I am." Kai smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Misaki was shocked by this, but she able to kissed back. As they pulled back to breath. "You're really amazing, You know that?" Misaki blushed as Kai smirked. "I am who I am." Kai said he's about to lean forward to give her another kiss, but then, they landed a large king-size bed.

"What the-" Misaki said, then she noticed that she's on top of Kai, who's still smirking at her. Misaki blushed and immediately get up and back away from him. "Sorry!" Misaki said as Kai chuckled. "It's alright." Kai smiled as he went to sit beside her on the bed. "It's looks like this is the main bedroom.." Misaki said as she looks around at the old room as Kai nodded. Misaki leaned on Kai's arm, as Kai glanced at Misaki and smiled, he rest his head onto hers.

Then a man with long white hair with pure white eyes and his left face was ripped off and his neck was burnt. His eyes were bleeding in tears and he wore some kind of formal white torn suit with blood stains. The man appeared through the bed and was completely right in front of them. Misaki was trembling. "**KIIIAAAAAAAH!?**" Misaki screamed as Kai punched the man at the face and was thrown back by that punched. Misaki is in tears and hug Kai, who was trying to calm her down.

"The Hell!" The man shouted as he got up and hold his face. " Why the heck did you do that for!" The man glared at Kai as Kai glared back. "If you look yourself in the mirror, then you know why." Kai said as he's holding Misaki close. Misaki was surprised that a living dead talked to them that way. The man noticed the full figure mirror beside him. "Oh, I'm in my dead form. Sorry sorry." The man turned into a young man, who isn't dead.

"I'm Mist. The one of the people who works for the Goldenhearts. As you can see, I'm a ghost." Mist said as Misaki still holding onto Kai, still trembling in fear. "If you don't get us out, I'll report Celino about you and your friends on what you did or Shoot you with a pistol." Kai said as he's still glaring at Mist with a pistol in Kai's hand. Mist sighed as he teleported them outside of the mansion. It looks like Kenji and Yuri were already outside. "Oh, There you guys are~!" Kenji smiled with Yuri who looks extremely pale.

"We found the man we're looking for. So, Where's Celina?" Kai said as Mist looked away. "Well...Celina was playing with the ghost... Then she got all tired and went back home..." Mist said slowly as the girls glared at him.

"**THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED US FOR!**" The girl shouted and Kai and Kenji remained calm. Mist was startled. "Celino said that it's to build trust or something like that." Mist thought as the girls glare at him. "What about those other living deads! They scared the hell out of me!" Misaki shouted as Mist looked at her confused.

"That's the point, They love scaring people to death. Also they don't attack the livings unless they want revenge with their killer." Mist said as Misaki sighed. _'So that's why then didn't attack...'_ Kai thought. They all walked back home, Misaki noticed that Kenji and Yuri were became really close then usual. Yuri always kept her distances, but now she doesn't seems to have any problem of being close to him. Misaki smiled at Yuri.

- Card Capital, In front of Misaki's Room -

"Thanks for walking me home, Kai" Misaki smiled as Kai nodded. "I'm always here to help... Misaki...?" Kai said as Misaki looked at him. "What is it?"

"Will you... Be my girlfriend? And go out with me, of course..." Kai said as he looks away, blushing a bit. Misaki blushed as she stared at him, shocked of what he said. She smiled happily at him and hug him around his neck. "Yes! I would love to!" Misaki smiled so happily and kissed him on the lips. Kai smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Later, They pulled back. "See you later, Misaki." Kai said as he let go of her, which makes Misaki upset. "Okay, See you later." Misaki said as Kai walked off. She went into her room.  
_  
'I hope tomorrow is a good day for us~' _Misaki thought as she falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The End~!**  
**Hahahaa~!  
Cute~? Scary~?  
What do you think~?**

**By the way, I was thinking of taking Requests on some people who loves KaixMisaki. Some! Not All. I can take Drawing request or A Fiction request as long it's involve with Kaisaki, I can take other couples like KenjixYuri or RenxAsaka, but It'll be my first time drawing them. Don't forget to Review~ Or Comment~! 8D**

**P.S. Chapter 3 cute pic is almost finished.**


End file.
